Sweet Dreams
by sugahcat
Summary: We join Remus as he dreams a yummy dream of Sev... slash


So it's short, plotless, and not even any sex. But I'm writing this at uni, so what do you expect? :D

Disclaimer:The characters belong to JK and the WB, and probably wouldn't approve of their actions, but hey! 

* * *

Sweet Dreams 

"What in Hell are you looking at?" 

_Ah. Not very subtle, then._ Remus blinked owlishly at Severus and fished around in his head for an excuse. He resorted for a shrug but didn't look away. Severus was staring back, annoyance fading to discomfort then to curiosity. 

"Either start doing your work or tell me whatever's bothering you," Severus said, a frown on his face. "Or is this some sort of prank?" He started to look around for Sirius, and Remus clicked his tongue. 

"For God's sake, Sev, every time you always look for Sirius. Look for _me_ for a change." Now it was Severus' turn to blink. 

"What? Are you trying to imply-?" The Slytherin looked awfully cute when he was getting mad. So he looked awfully cute an awful lot. Remus decided he'd had enough of watching and wanted touch instead.

"Shut up." Launching himself at the other boy he knocked him to the floor and snogged him. Pulling back, breathing heavily Severus stared at him with a dazed expression that slowly turned into a grin. A very sexy one at that. 

"No Black?"

"Stop talking about him! Want _me_ instead. Everyone wants Sirius." Remus pouted, knowing he looked irrisistable when he did that.

"I don't," Severus said and pulled him down onto him again. It was a nice kiss. No, nice was far too tame a word. It was hot, passionate and left Remus aching for more. Just about managing to control himself, he managed to unbutton the shirt rather than just ripping it off. Severus was much less skinny than he seemed, rather lean with slim, hard muscles under that smooth, pale flesh. Bowing his head down to Sev's stomach he licked up towards his chest, tasting the rather delicious skin, until reaching the pert nipple, sucking it into hardness and then moving up to the long, pale neck and kissing and sucking that, leaving marks as he went.

"Oh, Remus," Severus breathed, nails scratching down the werewolf's back, eyes weighed down by long thick lashes, and darkened by desire. "I need you," he hissed, lacking control where Remus had just held on, tearing his shirt off, sucking and biting his way down to Remus' waist band, he grinned up as he started to unbutton the jeans. Remus started to wish he hadn't put his button fly 501's on, because Severus was licking him with each button he undid slowly, so damned slowly but so erotically it made him whimper.

"Sev," he managed as the Slytherin pulled off his jeans, revealing his too-tight, tented boxers. 

"Very nice," the Slytherin said, lifting his head. 

"No," moaned Remus, trying to push him back down to his crotch. Sev merely laughed and returned to Remus' mouth, tongue darting in, licking his own, a fight of passion. The kiss was so good, it almost distracted Remus from the fact that Severus was removing those restricting boxers, but he most certainly noticed when a long fingered hand started playing with him. Squealing, he begged Sev to lick him. Again, he did it slowly, taking his time, licking and kissing his chest and stomach on the way down. Watching with extreme desire and anticipation, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a name call him.

"Remus?"

_Peter?_ Stirring, he opened his eyes. He was in his bed in the dorm. Peter was looking at him worriedly. Remus' mouth dropped open and he almost screamed in disapointment and annoyance. _A dream? A DREAM?!? How bloody cliched can you get?!? And of all the places to stop!!_ (Author shrugs and grins evily) 

"Are you okay?"

"No," Remus growled, pulling on his jeans and a jumper. 

"Um. Um. Where are you going?"

"Where's Sirius?"

"He went. Um. He went to the library go and trip Snape up."

"Thought so. He's a bloody moron." He stalked off towards the library, Peter tailing him. 

"Were you having a dream about Snape? You said his name... Where you beating him up or something?" 

Shooting a withering look that Severus would have been proud of, Remus got to the library, seeing Severus and Sirius looking as though they were about to kill one another. 

"Yeah, well its not my fault you look like you're anemic or something." _Well, isn't that the comeback of the year,_ Remus thought, standing between the two boys and glaring at Sirius. 

"Stop being a dick, Sirius." The Gryffindor boy stared in shock at the usually mild-mannered werewolf. James and Peter shared the expression, as did Severus. Remus turned, grabbed Snape's sleeve and dragged him towards a little room used for parchment supplies that he knew was nearby. 

"What are you doing?" The Slytherin hissed. "And why the hell did you stand up for me? I thought you were Black's little pet pup?" His eyes glinted darkly at that. Remus ignored it. So Severus knew he was a werewolf. Big deal. Let him deal with it, at the same time as he dealt with this. 

Pushing Snape into the store cupboard, he slammed the door shut behind them. "Lumos." Putting the wand down, he pushed him up against the wall. "Now, Sev, I was just dreaming about you. And now I want it for real."

"Excuse me?" Severus just looked completely confused. Remus reached up and kissed Severus deeply, pleased when it was recipricated. "Oh," he answered breathlessly, eyes wide. Grinning at him, Remus, pulled him back down to snog him again. Sev didn't push him away. In fact, he pulled him closer. 

And after that afternoon of passion, they all lived happily after. 

* * *

What a great ending, huh? If we're gonna cliche it, might as well do it properly :D 


End file.
